


You Should Probably Stay (a Couple More Days)

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO zayn, Camboy Liam, Louis's only mentioned whoopsy, M/M, Masturbation, Rich Zayn, Sugar Daddy Zayn, and super sorry this took me an extra 2 weeks, camboy au, sorta - Freeform, the last half is rushed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is one of the top richest business owners in London but he's also one of the loneliest at just the age of 27. He's grumpy and serious all of the time at work, but when he get home he's sad and desperate for something or more like someone. Here comes in Liam, a 19 year old camboy trying to make money to pay for NYU and pay for his apartment. He notices that Zayn is quite a regular customer and also is very generous when it comes to tips. Liam sets up a private show for Zayn and then one thing leads to another and Zayn get his assistant Harry Styles to fly Liam out to London so they can meet in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Probably Stay (a Couple More Days)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> IM SO SORRY I AM OVER 2 WEEKS LATE!!!!!!! im sorry about that im a horrible person im so sorry it was just school and work and everything and gah so im very very _very_ sorry!! i hope you like it and tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the fact it was late (the second half is a bit rushed if you ask me but if i didnt do that then it would end up taking me another two weeks and being like, 15k). title taken from One Direction's Change Your Ticket.
> 
> find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

Everything started a couple months back if Liam really thought about it. Well, actually, probably longer than that. More like a year ago. Liam looks in his lap as the pilot annouces that they’re flying over England currently and would be arriving at the airport in less than 20 minutes. Curiously, he leans over to look out the window, taking in the sights. It had been years since Liam was back in England. His family left when he was six, they moved over to the states for his mother’s work and they’d never come back. Liam was 19 in a month now.

 

13 years and Liam’s back because of a boy. A man really. Liam snorts softly. A job, Louis would prefer him to say. The only thing Louis had to say on the subject of this was “Don’t you fucking dare fall for him Payne.” And that was that. Other than that, Louis seemed to think it was a brilliant idea. Liam nervously tapped out a simple beat on his knee, looking around as the plane began to descend towards the ground. For two months, Liam would be someone’s real life camboy. Liam wonders, almost amused, if he would still be called a camboy then. He wasn’t in his room, alone anymore. He was going to be in front of someone 5 years his elder. Or, at least, that’s what Zayn told him. Liam wasn’t 100% sure if he could trust the other man but he needed the money.

 

Liam sighs, trying to force himself to relax. It was only two months and the money this man was throwing at him made it more than worth it. Not to mention the fact that this guy was paying for everything when it came to Liam. Liam grins a bit. He could have fun while he did this. It’s not like he was going to have sex with this guy, Liam wasn’t a prostitute. Not that he had anything against sex workers (some people had to do what they had to do, Liam didn’t fault them for that. Some people might even stretch that term and call Liam a type of sex worker) but Liam wasn’t one. He grips the chair armrests tightly as the plane lands, as softly as a plane can and, slowly, Liam grabs his bag (the only one he brought, just a small carry on with a few pairs of clothes. Liam figures he can just buy some new ones and he wonders distantly if new clothes count as needs that he can convince the Zayn character to buy him. Liam mentally shrugs, heading out of the plane and into the pick up area. It doesn’t take him to long to spot a person holding a large sign that says “LIAM” in full caps, with sparkles. Liam lets out a small snort, heading over. The boy holding the sign looks a couple years older than himself with long brown hair.

 

“Are you uh…” Liam blushes, cursing himself for stuttering. If this is Zayn, the guy’s seen his dick. Liam shouldn’t be shy.

 

“No, no, I’m not Zayn.” The guy says lowly and slowly, chuckling a bit. “M’Harry. Zayn’s personal assistant.”

 

Liam nods, swallowing. “Right.”

 

Harry watches Liam for a second. “That your only bag or did you bring a suitcase too?”

 

“My only bag.” Liam shakes his head, hiking it up farther on his shoulder.

 

Harry nods. “Alright man, c’mon then. I’ve got the driver waiting out front.”

 

Liam nods again, unsure of what else to say or do, so he follows Harry out of the airport silently. He looks around curiously when the exit the airport- they’re not in the city but Liam can see it in the distance- probably an hour or less away and it takes his breath away. He barely has time to admire it (or take a quick picture of it) before Harry’s ushering him into the car. “Is it always that nice looking?” He asks curiously.

 

Harry slides in next to him and shrugs a bit. “I never really noticed- I grew up around here so it’s always looked the same to me.”

 

Liam nods, looking around at the expensive car he was currently sitting in. He feels out of place in his ripped up jeans and flannel shirt. The car starts and smoothly pulls out of the airport terminal and starts driving towards the city and Liam can’t help but lean towards the window, looking out curiously. He was going to live in the heart of that city for 2 months. Liam grins a bit, unable to help it. 2 whole months in one of the most famous cities in the world and he could do whatever he wanted, for the most part.

 

A couple hours later, they arrive at a large and expensive looking apartment where the driver drops both Liam and Harry off before heading back into the traffic riddled London. The doorman seems to recognise Harry because he barely spares the other boy a glance but does raise an eyebrow at Liam, which has him blushing and ducking his head, following Harry closely and tuning into what Harry’s saying as they enter the elevator.

 

“Zayn lives on the Penthouse, it’s the only apartment on that level.” He explains, sticking a key into the keyhole at the top, next to the PH label and the elevator beings to move upwards and Harry hands Liam the key. “That’s yours. You’re free to come and go as you please.” He explains and Liam nods, gingerly taking the key and puts it in his pocket. “Zayn’s usually home around 7 or 8, but sometimes later. He’s a bit of a workaholic.”

 

“What does uh- what does he do?” Liam asks, curious. All Zayn had told him was that he was a CEO of some company.

 

“He’s the CEO of Malik Technologies.” Harry says, a small, proud smirk on his face as Liam’s jaw drops.

 

Liam stares at Harry for a moment, the words still slowly processing. “He’s- holy- what the fuck?” He finally says because Malik Tech is one of the biggest companies in the world and Liam can barely contain himself because- holy fuck.

 

Harry laughs, nodding as the elevator dings open and Liam’s in shock again because the apartment is huge. The elevator opened up into a spacious and modern living room with a massive TV- easily the biggest Liam’s ever seen- and every game console imaginable in front of it. Around the corner, there’s a chef’s kitchen and to the left of Liam, there’s a massive staircase because of course it’s a two story apartment. He stands speechless in the middle of the living room, gapping at everything like a fish out of water. “Holy shit.” He finally manages to say.

 

Harry nods with a small smirk. “I know mate. Bit ridiculous, if I’m being honest. It’s only Zayn here but this place could house a family of 5 and still have room.” He rolls his eyes, heading towards the kitchen. “Anyways, you can go wherever in here but I’d suggest against going in Zayn’s room. He’s weird about it but he acts like he doesn’t care. There’s a cell for you- catch.” He says, tossing Liam a newer version of the phone he already has- a Malik Tech phone. “It’s already programmed with mine and Zayn’s number but don’t call Zayn really, not unless it’s a serious emergency and you can’t reach me.” Harry explains, looking around. “Uh… there’s take out numbers on the fridge and the wifi password. There might be some food in the fridge but if not, there’s a list of websites with accounts that you can use to get someone to bring you food. Zayn’s credit card’s already attached to them so don’t worry about paying.”

 

Liam nods slowly and Harry continues to look around, as if he’s looking for something before he finally finds it. He hands Liam an envelope with his name written on it. “What’s this?” Liam asks cautiously, inspecting the envelope as if it could harm him.

 

“Some cash and a new bank card. Zayn’ll pay you weekly through that card.” Harry explains. “It’s an automatic transfer and your first week’s payment is already on there.”

 

Liam opens the envelope and finds that “some cash” entails to a couple hundred dollars. “I think this is the most money I’ve seen in ages- if not forever.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes. “C’mon man, you’re a camboy, don’t you get paid like- tons?”

 

Liam shrugs a bit, flushing. “I mean, yeah but like- it’s not a steady job?” He shrugs again, not looking at Harry. “It all depends on the viewers and how many videos I do. Sometimes, I make a couple grand in a week and others I might only make a hundred.”

 

Harry nods. “I had a friend in the business, it’s how he got his first porn gig actually. You ever thought about that?” He asks and Liam can tell it’s more curious than anything.

 

Liam shakes his head though. “Nah I’m- the only reason I’m a camboy is to get myself through uni y’know?” He shrugs. “So uh-” He looks around awkwardly. “Where’s my room?”

 

“Oh!” Harry says, smiling at Liam and heading back out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. “It’s up here, next to Zayn’s. You should, uh, try and stay out of Zayn’s room. He’s a pretty private person. Anywhere else should be fine though.” Harry climbs up the steps, Liam following him with his bag and nodding as Harry talks.

 

“Right.” Liam says, following Harry. He looks around at the walls, admiring the art on them. Some are in proper frames but most are spray painted directly onto the walls, graffiti style. Liam can’t help but stop in front of one, a dark city with a white figure and a Batman sign in the air and he smiles a bit. Harry notices Liam’s stopped and stops as well, looking at the painting for a moment.

 

“Zayn’s a bit of a dork, when it comes to superheros.” Harry shrugs. “You like Batman?”

 

Liam nods. “Yeah, he’s my favourite.” He admits, flushing a bit and follows Harry into one of the rooms. His jaw drops as soon as he sees the room, unable to contain his reaction. The room is all soft cremes and whites, with a large bed a step up from the rest of the huge room and a large duvet on top of it. Liam can’t wait to lay on top of it and sleep. “Holy shit.” He says breathlessly and lets his bag drop onto the floor.

 

“Not what you’re used to?” Harry raises an eyebrow, obviously teasing.

 

Liam shakes his head. “You could fit my entire flat in here!” He exclaims.

 

Before Harry could say anything else, his phone beeps. Harry checks it before turning back to Liam. “Sorry, that was Zayn. I’ve gotta head back to the office. You’ll be okay?”

 

Liam nods, already toeing off his shoes and heading towards the bed. He needed to see if it was as soft as it looks. “Mhm.” He mumbles, climbing into the bed that was indeed as soft as it looked. He wiggled up the bed, resting his head on one of the numerous pillows and made a happy sighing noise. He distantly hears Harry chuckle and leave the room but by that point, Liam was already half out of it from his long day of travelling.

 

_______________________

 

When Liam wakes up and rolls over to check the clock, he groans at the time (1:54AM) and knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep. He rolls over and promptly falls off the bed, groaning as he hits the floor. He pushes himself off of it and stumbles over to his bag in the dark of the room. He tugs out his paymas (having fallen asleep in his regular clothes) and puts them on before heading out of the room, wanting to see if he can find anything to eat downstairs.

 

He finds the kitchen easily enough but, to Liam’s surprise, he’s not the only one in there. There’s a man sitting with his back to Liam, quickly typing away at a computer. His back and arms are covered in tattoos (at least from what Liam can see) and he groans, stopping his typing to roughly run a hand through his hair.

 

“Uh- anything I can help with?” Liam finds himself asking and winces internally at how dumb he sounds. The man turns around, facing Liam and Liam’s brain seems to finally wake up and connect the dots that this man is Zayn Malik. Zayn Malik, who is currently looking at Liam with a dead stare.

 

“Unless you know how to debug a program and create a flawless firewall, then no.” He huffs and rolls his eyes, turning back to his computer screen.

 

Liam crosses his arms. “You looked stressed and, if I remember correctly, you did hire me to help you de-stress.” Before he can stop himself, the next words are slipping out of his mouth against his better judgement. “Unless you hired me because you can’t pick up people with flashing your money around.”

 

Zayn freezes in his seat, slowly getting up and stalking towards Liam with a glint in his eyes that has Liam walking backwards until his back hits the wall. Zayn doesn’t stop until they’re toe-to-toe, breath mingling together. “What. Did. You. Just. Say.” He demands lowly.

 

Liam swallows loudly, biting on his bottom lip nervously. “I said the only reason you hired me is because you can’t pick people up, not without paying them.” He says quickly and quietly, wincing a bit at how harsh he sounds.

 

Zayn doesn’t move for a moment, eyes flickering over Liam’s face before he takes a step back. “You remember the conditions we signed on?” He asks suddenly and the sudden change of topics takes Liam a moment to understand what he’s talking about.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He nods, somewhat remembering them.

 

Zayn nods. “Good. Take off your pants then.”

 

Liam flushes and bites his lip. “We do this my way remember? I put on the show for you, you don’t tell me what to do.” He says lowly and Zayn nods again, heading into the living room area to sit on the couch. Liam stays in the kitchen for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together. Just a job, he repeats over and over as he slowly heads out to the living room, awkwardly standing in front of Zayn, just a few feet away. He stays there nervously for a moment until he realises that it’d be worse, just standing up and doing it and moves to one of the plush armchairs and takes a shaky breath in. He thought it’d be the same as doing it in front of a camera but there’s something different, more intimate and scarier than Liam had originally thought, jerking off in front of someone. He takes a deep breath and lets his eyes flutter shut again, imagine he’s back home and it’s just him and his camera.

 

Slowly, he moves his hand down his body, stopping for a moment to gently play with his nipples, rubbing them in between his fingers before letting them slip down to his waistband. He plays with that for a moment, letting it snap against his skin before finally pushing it down slowly, his half hard cock popping out. He hears a small intake of breath from Zayn at the size of his dick that has Liam smirk a bit but mostly, he just tunes the other boy out and pretends it’s just him. Gently, he wraps his hand around his dick, moving it up and down the shaft more for show than for pleasure.

 

He starts off slow, angling himself so Zayn can easily watch him (even if it is a bit uncomfortable for Liam) and he alternates his hand between fast and slow, moaning breathlessly as he teases himself. He rubs a thumb over the tip, gathering the precome and moving it along the shaft so his grip is slicker, making it easier for him to go faster. Usually, this is when Liam would slip a finger or two inside of himself, maybe just let his cock go and get off on only his fingers but his lube is all the way upstairs so he doesn’t. Instead, he keeps alternating his speed from fast to slow, his grip from loose to tight and just keeps teasing himself. Distantly, he can hear Zayn jacking off as well, his breath coming out in low, breathy moans and Liam lets his eyes flutter back open, wanting to see the other boy.

 

Zayn’s pants are pushed down just far enough that his dicks out, curving up against his stomach as he jerks himself off, less showy than Liam and keep his own pace fast and hard. He catches Liam’s eye and lets out a small moan, his pupils dilated fully as he suddenly comes, the white liquid coating his stomach and lower chest as he lets out a surprisingly loud moan.

 

Liam moans as well, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him and all it takes is a few more strokes before Liam’s following after him, his own come coating his chest as he collapses further into the chair. It takes him a few moments before he can catch his breath and come back to himself, but by the time he does, Zayn’s gone and the come is half dried on his chest. Liam makes a grimace at the mess and grabs the clothes he’d taken off, heading upstairs to take a shower and ignore whatever… feeling was happening in his chest.

 

_______________________

 

They spend the next couple of weeks like that. Liam does whatever he likes during the day (mostly he explores with city with his camera in hand, taking pictures of whatever floats his boat at the time), eats dinner either alone or Harry stops by to eat with him and then, when Zayn gets home, he does his job.

 

His schedule changes one day when he;s coming back from grocery shopping (mostly shopping for snacks, Liam’s a rather horrible cook) when he physically bumps into someone on the elevator. “Oh, sorry mate!” A distinctly Irish voice says.

 

Liam knows, realistically, that there are famous people living in the building (Zayn himself was- in a sense of the word- famous) but Liam hadn’t really run into anyone he’d recognised. Until now. Standing beside Liam was the Niall Horan, football player for ManU (Liam’s favourite team, of course). “Holy shit you’re Niall Horan.” Liam blurts out before he can stop himself and flushes automatically. “Sorry- I just mean- you’re- I’m-” He stutters.

 

Niall laughs, not unkindly and just shakes his head a bit. “It’s fine mate.” He grins, looking Liam over for a moment. “You’re uh, you’re Liam right? Zayn’s… uh…”

 

Liam’s face flushes harder. His favourite football player knew he was a camboy, could this moment get anymore embarrassing? “How do uh, how do you know that?” He asks, hoping it’s not just common knowledge.

 

“Harry and I are uh… we’re friends.” Niall says in a tone that implies Niall wants something else other than friendship and he suddenly won’t look at Liam.

 

“Sounds like you want more than friendship.” Liam quips before he can stop himself and winces again. “Sorry, s’none of my business right?” Liam laughs a bit nervously, hoping to play it off.

 

Niall blushes this time. “That obvious?” He asks.

 

Liam shrugs a bit. “I mean, it’s obvious if you know what to look for.” He says. “Your tone, it was all fond when you said Harry’s name but it went a bit like, sad? I dunno, sort of sad I guess, when you said friends.” His mind reels at the fact he’s giving Niall Horan relationship advice (Liam giving anyone relationship advice was hilarious in itself- most boy dumped him after they found out he was a camboy- but the fact that someone famous wanted his advice? Liam couldn’t believe what was happening, was actually happening). Liam couldn’t wait to skype Louis later that night and tell him what just happened.

 

Niall nods, as if he understands. “You, uh, you wouldn’t happen to make any… observations about Harry, would you?” He asks with faux casualness that Liam sees right through.

 

Liam smirks a bit. “I can ask and see what I find.” He offers.

 

Niall grins back as the elevator stops on his floor and the doors open with a soft ‘ding’. “I’m in 16 on this floor, feel free to drop in whenever bro.” He waves goodbye to Liam, a sentiment that Liam returns happily as the doors close.

 

Liam gets off at his floor, heading into the kitchen with his bags and greeting Harry as the other boy fiddles with his phone, typing something on it with a displeased look on his face. “Hey.” Liam says happily, starting to unload the bags.

 

“Hey.” Harry hums, not glancing up from his phone. “What’s for dinner?”

 

Liam shrugs a bit. “Take-out, unless you wanna cook.” He offers. Liam had found out the second day he was here that Harry could actually cook and since then, has taken up Harry’s offer for cooking whenever the other boy offers it. Nothing could beat a home cooked meal, at least no in Liam’s eyes.

 

“Pizza’s good.” Harry says instead, finally looking up from his phone, if only for a second.

 

Liam laughs a bit. “Pizza it is then.” Liam agrees, heading over to the fridge to find the pizza place’s number. After placing their order (half cheese, half pepperoni), he strikes up a ‘casual’ conversation with Harry (previous conversation with Niall still heavy in his mind) while putting any leftover food away. “Sooo,” He drags out. “You’ll never believe who I ran into in the elevator.”

 

“Oh yeah, who?” Harry asks absentmindedly, already back to typing quickly on his phone.

 

“Niall Horan.”

 

This seems to grab Harry’s attention because his fingers freeze and he looks up from the phone, eyes wide. Liam’s already pretty sure Harry’s got at least some form of feelings for Niall but Liam rather be 100% sure before meddling with someone’s relationships, especially with someone as nice as Harry and as… Niall as Niall is. “Wait, what?” Harry says, dragging Liam’s attention from his thoughts back to the long haired boy. “What did he say?” He demands.

 

Liam shrugs, playing it cool and putting something else away so he can grin and not have Harry see it. “Oh, y’know, this and that.” He shrugs again. “He did say that you told him about what I do for a living- which, by the way, thanks.” Liam says the last word sarcastically because, seriously, talk about embarrassing.

 

Harry at least had the decency to blush. “Sorry.” He says genuinely. “Niall just got curious about why I went to the airport a couple weeks back and I couldn’t not tell him.” He whines softly.

 

“It’s fine.” Liam laughs a bit. “I mean, I was embarrassed but like, he didn’t make a big deal about it. Some people are just assholes about that sort of stuff.” Liam can’t help but add bitterly. “I can’t tell you how many guys have dumped me once I told them. Or asked me to weird stuff for them.”

 

“What, like move in with them for two months so they can wank off to you in real life?” Harry teases and Liam throws a plastic bag at the other boy, both of them laughing. “But nah, Niall’s chill. He’s cool.” Harry’s voice goes soft and a bit fond, exactly what Liam had been hoping to hear and he grins.

 

“You like Niall, don’t you?” Liam teases.

 

Harry flushes a bright pink. “No! I mean- no.” He tries to deny it but Liam can tell right away how much of a lie that is and just keeps smiling.

 

Liam hums smugly. “Mhm… so that means you don’t want to hear what Niall had to say about you and his feelings towards you?” He says causally.

 

Harry’s eyes widen comically. “What?” He asks, almost breathless. “Liam. Liam tell me. Tell me right-”

 

“Admit that you like Niall.” Liam raises an eyebrow at Harry who huffs.

 

“For the record, you don’t look intimidating at all. You look like a puppy who’s trying to scare away a cat and it isn’t working.” Harry mumbles. “But yeah, I like him.”

 

Liam grins. “Thennnn, why don’t you tell him?” Liam asks, leaning forward and placing his head on his hands.

 

Harry laughs and shrugs, not looking at Liam. “I dunno. What if he doesn’t like me? I mean- like me, like me.” He mumbles, cheeks flushing.

 

“He does.” Liam says confidently.

 

Harry shakes his head. “You can’t know that-”

 

“Buuut I do.” Liam smirks. “I told you, I talked to him in the elevator.”

 

Harry can’t help but huff a bit. “One conversation in an elevator, there’s no way you could tell that Niall likes me.” He pauses. “I’ve known him for over a year now and I couldn’t get anything romantic from him.” He mumbles bitterly.

 

“I took a couple psych classes last year at uni.” Liam shrugs, still smirking a bit. “You can pick up on this stuff if someone’s being obvious about it, and Niall was being very obvious.” Liam teases him softly.

 

Harry goes quiet for a moment. “Really?”

 

Liam nods. “Yes! So what’re you gonna do?” He nudges Harry softly and Harry’s eyes widen.

 

“I…” Harry says, half falling out of his chair. “Shit I gotta go talk to him- right now- gotta talk to him now-” Harry heads towards to elevator doors and repeatedly hits the down button.

 

Liam watches him, grinning just a bit. “So you’re gonna tell him then?”

 

Harry nods just as the elevator dings open softly and he practically bolts inside. “I’ll have dinner with you tomorrow-”

 

“It’s fine.” Liam waves him off with a small grin just as the elevator door closes. Liam heads back into the kitchen and he finishes putting away the last few things in the bags and waits for the pizza to arrive, playing on his phone as he does so.

 

Later that night, Liam hears Zayn come up the stairs. He hears the other man stop in front of his door and Liam inadvertently holds his breath, waiting for the Zayn to either knock or just come in.

 

Zayn seems to let our a small breath before turning away from Liam’s door and heading into his own room, closing the door so softly behind him Liam doesn’t hear it at first. Liam lets out whatever breath he’d been holding but he can’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

 

_______________________

 

“Oh.” Liam says, surprised when he walks downstairs the next morning, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

 

Zayn was sitting at the island, slowly eating pancakes and reading a book. The book’s cover is black with silver bird on it and Zayn picks up the fork and eats a bit of pancake while his eyes stay trained on the book. He finishes whatever he passage he’s reading before turning to Liam. “There’s pancakes in the oven, they should be warm.” He says before going back to his book.

 

“Uh… right.” Liam says slowly, unsure but he grabs a plate from the cupboard and opens the oven. He uses the ovenmits to grab the hot plate and take it out before transforming a couple pancakes onto his first plate, placing the leftover pancakes back into oven. He takes his plate to the island, sitting across from Zayn. He uses the syrup to drench his pancakes and Zayn looks over from his book to raise an eyebrow at Liam.

 

“Isn’t that a bit much?” He asks, closing his book.

 

Liam stops, the syrup bottle still tilted- not pouring though. “No…?” Liam says slowly, pouring a bit more on them. “Pancakes are meant to be drowned in syrup.”

 

Zayn lets out a small huff. “If they’re meant to be drowned in anything, it’s whipped cream.”

 

Liam hums, nodding a bit. “That too. You have any?”

 

Zayn laughs and Liam’s surprised by how soft and nice the sound is. “I’ve got some in the fridge yeah. Bottom shelf, in the back.”

 

Liam grins and gets up, going into the fridge and grabbing the thing of whipped cream and bringing it back to the table. He makes a small mountain of it on top of his pancakes before sliding it over to Zayn. Ignoring Zayn, Liam rolls up his first pancake like a burritos and takes a bite. He moans softly. “I looove pancakes.”

 

Zayn snorts softly. “I’d say so.” His eyebrow raises.

 

Liam flushes a bit but takes another bite. “I can’t cook so I haven’t had pancakes in ages.” He admits. “Usually if I want a good, home cooked meal, I have to go home.”

 

“What’s it like, if you don’t mind me asking…” Zayn asks quietly.

 

Liam shrugs a bit. “It’s ok.” He says. “It was a pretty normal family, honestly. I’ve got two older sisters, they were always really supportive of me. My family were my best friends y’know?”

 

Zayn goes quiet for a moment. “You seem pretty close to them.” He notes. “Do they uh, do they know about your…?”

 

“About me being a camboy? You can say it, y’know. I won’t get offended or something.” Liam asks and he smiles a bit. “And just my sisters to know.”

 

“Yeah, that.” He mumbles. “And sorry if this is all of a sudden and like, random.”

 

Liam shrugs a bit. “I’ll admit I’m confused, I mean this is kind of… like you said, all of a sudden.”

 

“Harry uh- he brought it to my attention that I’ve been a bit of an asshole to you.” Zayn flushes a bit. “I’m sorry.”

 

Liam shrugs a bit, and waves him off. “It’s fine. You get used to it after awhile. People don’t treat camboys kindly.”

 

“But so many people use them.” Zayn says, flushing a bit because of the fact that he’s one of those ‘many people.’

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Liam asks softly and Zayn nods. “You’re extremely attractive, why don’t you just go out and get someone?”

 

Zayn laughs a bit nervously and his cheeks go bright pink. “I’m very… awkward.” He mumbles. “I don’t get out very often. I don’t really know how to talk to people. It’s one of the reason I was kinda rude to you.”

 

“You don’t seem awkward.” Liam says, offering him a small smile.

 

Zayn shrugs his shoulders a bit, not looking at Liam. “I’m just usually cold so it looks like I’m calm and cool but really I’m just freaking out inside.”

 

“Well then.” Liam mumbles quietly. “That’s a surprise.”

 

Zayn nods. “I just work better with computers than people.” He goes silent for a moment. “This is probably all awkward and weird for you isn’t this? You just signed up to make some easy cash.” He laughs bit.

 

It’s Liam’s turn to shrug this time, unsure on what he’s supposed to say. “Yeah I mean… I guess I did, in the beginning. You don’t seem to bad now that I’m having an actual conversation with you.” Liam offers him a soft smile.

 

Zayn laughs again, less nervous this time. “I uh- I also wanted to say thanks, for what you did for Harry? I’ve been trying to get him to talk to Niall for ages but he kept chickening out. How’d you manage it?”

 

“I told him that Niall liked him.” Liam shrugs. “I talked to Niall in the elevator before I came up and talked to Harry. I figured that he liked Harry after talking to him.”

 

“You could tell that Niall liked Harry all from one elevator conversation?” Zayn’s eyebrows raise.

 

“Psych course from my first year at uni.” Liam explains.

 

Zayn nods. “What’re you studying at uni? Psych?”

 

Liam shakes his head. “Nah, I just took that to fill up my schedule. I’m studying photography.” He admits, flushing a bit.

 

“You don’t look like a photographer.” Zayn laughs a bit.

 

“You mean I don’t look like a hipster.” Liam teases, laughing as well. “No, don’t worry, I get that a lot.” He reassures when he sees that Zayn looks worried that he had offend Liam. “I love it though. I’ve been going out everyday to take shots, the city is amazing, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

 

Zayn shrugs a bit and bites his lip. “I’ve lived in the city my whole life.” He says. “I’ve never really seen it that way.”

 

Liam laughs. “Country boy.” He gestures to himself before taking another bite out of his pancake. “As nice as it is, the country, nothing really compares to the business of a big city. Everyone’s got something to do and no one really cares about what you’re doing- not unless it affects them. You can be invisible in a city. The countryside on the other hand…” Liam trails off. “You can’t buy a thing of milk without it being the talk of the town.”

 

“Still, wouldn’t the sense of community be nice?” Zayn asks curiously.

 

Liam shrugs. “I mean- we were technically outsiders at first, most of the people who lived there, had lived in that town for generations. It took the townies awhile to get used to us but…” Liam shrugs again, not looking at Zayn. “The southern states aren’t really known for the hospitality towards gay people.”

 

Zayn bites his lip. “Sorry I didn’t mean to like-”

 

Liam waves him off and gives Zayn a reassuring smile. “It’s fine, honestly. I wouldn’t share anything if I didn’t feel comfortable. In all honesty, I’m a pretty open book.”

 

“That makes one of us.” Zayn jokes, trying to diffuse the situation even though there’s nothing for him to diffuse.

 

“So, what about you then?” Liam asks, changing the focuses off of himself. “What was it like growing up in London?”

 

“It was-” Zayn starts to say but his phone starts ringing next to him. Zayn looks over at the caller ID. “Sorry I’ve gotta take this.” He mumbles, picking up the phone and walks into the living room area, looking slightly distressed and partially pissed as he listens to the person on the other end of the phone.

 

Liam mostly tunes Zayn’s conversation out, turning his attention to his pancakes so he can finish eating them before they get too cold or soggy from all the syrup. A few minutes later Zayn hangs up the phone angrily and comes back into the kitchen, grumbling as he throws his plate into the sink (with enough strength that Liam’s surprised it doesn’t break). “Uh- can I ask what’s wrong?” Liam asks hesitantly, not sure if Zayn wanted to rant to someone.

 

“Not unless you-” Zayn’s eyes widen when he looks at Liam. “You!”

 

“Me…?” Liam says, slowly and unsure.

 

“You’re a photography student.” Zayn says. “Look- the photographer who was supposed to be taking pictures of the new phone model just cancelled on me and if I can’t find someone else to take pictures today then my entire release schedule is fucked over.”

 

Liam’s eyes widen this time. “Zayn- I’m only a student-” He stutters. “Surely-”

 

“Liam, it’s going to be impossible to find a photographer this late.” Zayn says seriously. “Tell me you’ll do it.”

 

Liam bites his lip. “You haven’t even seen any of my stuff.” He protests weakly. “I could be horrible for all you know.”

 

Zayn huffs. “Fine, show me some of your stuff and I’ll decide for myself whether or not you’re good enough.”

 

“Lemme just run upstairs and grab my camera.” Liam mumbles, not giving a chance for Zayn to follow after or say anything else. A couple moments later he heads back down with his camera in hand and sets it up so Zayn can flip through the photos he’s taking, leaving it on one of his personal favourites. “None of these have really been edited or anything- I have better stuff at home but y’know, not here so uh…” He stumbles through his words before just shoving the camera at Zayn with a bright red face. Zayn silently flips through the photos, humming occasionally. “It’s fine if you don’t wanna use me like- m’only a student? And so like- s’fine, whatever.” Liam says, face turning even a further red as he tries to act like he doesn’t care but obviously doesn’t get that point across. Honestly, Liam wanted nothing more than for Zayn to actually hire him out for this job because getting it would look absolutely amazing on his portfolio but Liam was so sure that Zayn hated his stuff, why else would he not say anything-

 

“I love them, you’re hired.” Zayn says, cutting Liam’s self destructive train of thought off.

 

“Wait, what?” Liam says, eyes wide in surprise.

 

Zayn nods and hands the camera back to Liam. “You’re hired.” He says again. “Go get dressed, you can come in with me. I wanna get these photos taken as soon as possible.”

 

“I- fuck- ok.” Liam says, eyes wide. “Yeah- ok.” He stutters again, basically falling over himself to run upstairs to get dressed because he has an actually, legitimate job. Not that being a camboy wasn’t legitimate job, Liam just couldn’t exactly put it on his resumé. Liam quickly packs his camera equipment bag and throws on some jeans with a clean shirt because he didn’t think to pack anything fancy looking. He slings the bag over his shoulder and runs back downstairs to get his camera before the two of them leave together.

 

_______________________

 

“I can’t believe I just actually did a proper, actual photography job.” Liam says excitedly to Zayn over lunch. It was about 2 in the afternoon and they had just finished up shooting the photos of the company’s new phone and they were sharing a lunch in Zayn’s office (which was, of course, amazing and sleek and probably cost more than Liam’s apartment).

 

“Some of those photos were really great.” Zayn says honestly, taking a bite out of his sub. “M’actually kind of glad the photographer cancelled last minute.” He blushes.

 

Liam smiles and ducks his head, taking a bite out of his own lunch to hide his own blush. He firmly ignores the fluttering of his heart. “Me too.” He mumbles softly. “Also your office is kind of amazing.”

 

Zayn shrugs a bit. “Harry picked everything out I just sorta… signed the checks.” He laughs a bit, glancing up at Liam. He catches the other boy’s eye for a moment before they both look away, focusing on their lunches again. It’s silent for a couple moments before suddenly- “Have you seen the tourist area of London yet?” Zayn asks.

 

Liam shakes his head slowly. “I wanted to get a feel for like, the real London y’know?”

 

Zayn grins and presses a button on the phone next to him. “Yes Mr. Malik?” The soft, female voice says through the phone.

 

“Yes, Caroline, what do I have for the afternoon?” Zayn asks.

 

There’s some shuffling of papers and a couple mouse clicks before Caroline replies. “You have a meeting with the editors for the photos after lunch and a meeting with one of Apple’s representatives.”

 

Zayn goes quiet for a moment. “Send one of our representatives to the Apple meeting and tell the editors to do what they think is best for the ad and I’ll look over their progress tomorrow.”

 

“Yes Mr. Malik. Is that all?” Caroline asks.

 

“That will be all.” Zayn says before hanging up the call and turning to Liam with a small smile. “Consider me your tour guide.”

 

Liam’s eyes widen and he splutters out a response. “Zayn- I can’t- you can’t-”

 

“It’s too late now for me to change it back, it’d just be all too confusing.” Zayn smirks, shrugging as he finishes off his sandwich. “Hurry up love, we’ve got lots to see and only an afternoon to see it.”

 

Liam quickly shoves the last bite into his mouth, chewing quickly and getting up as he chews. He grabs his trash and jacket, handing off his trash to Zayn so the other boy can throw it in the bin under his desk before the two of them head out of his office and quickly making their way out into the busy London streets. “So.” Liam says excitedly, camera hanging around his neck as they walk. “Where to first?”

 

“London Eye, of course.” Zayn says with a smile. “I haven’t been on it since I last saw my sisters.”

 

“You have sisters?” Liam asks, wanting to know more about Zayn.

 

Zayn nods. “One older, two younger. Doniya’s the oldest, then me, then Waliyha and then the youngest is Safaa.”

 

Liam hums and nods, looking around at all the tall buildings as they pass. “This city is amazing.” He says honestly. “I’ve never seen so many modern buildings sitting right next to ones from as far back as the middle ages!”

 

Zayn laughs a bit, looking around as well. “I never really saw it that way.” He says honestly. “I mean- I grew up in the city, it’s always just, like, been y’know?”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Liam whispers, stopping in front of an older church squished between two high rises. He brings his camera up, quickly snapping a couple pics before letting it hang around his neck again with a blush. “Sorry- me stopping is probably annoying.”

 

The other boy shakes his head, smiling honestly at Liam. “No- it’s fine. It’s interesting to watch you work behind the camera.” Zayn smiles, a bit cheeky. “I mean, I’m used to you in front of it.”

 

Liam laughs, cheeks flushing pink. “Very funny.” Liam tries to be sarcastic but it comes out more fond than anything else.

 

Zayn shrugs. “Glad you thought so.”

 

Liam quickly picks up his camera again and takes a quick snap of Zayn, who tries to bring his hand up to block his face. It works, mostly, blocking off over half his face. Liam pouts. “C’mon, lemme take a pic of you.”

 

“I don’t take good photos.” Zayn shakes his head and Liam gives him a flat look.

 

“Zayn, if you weren’t already famous for being a genius, you’d be Internet famous for that hot guy someone saw on the street.” Liam says. “You’re basically a model who doesn’t need photo shop.”

 

Zayn’s cheeks flush hard enough that Liam can see a light pink tinting the brown skin. “Shut up.” He mumbles.

 

Liam blushes a bit as well but doesn’t stop complimenting Zayn. “M’serious. You’re hot.”

 

“You’re just saying that to get in my pants.” Zayn jokes and Liam shrugs, grinning.

 

“Already seen that.” He replies cheekily and the two turn a corner, the line for the London Eye stretching far away from the eye itself and Liam’s face falls. “This is gonna be a long wait.” He says.

 

Zayn smirks. “You forget I’m multi-billionaire with connections.” He walks up to the kid standing watch over the line and says something to him that has the kid’s eyes widening. The kid stutters a response and runs off while Zayn motions Liam to come over. Liam walks over, a bit confused.

 

“What’s he gonna do?” Liam asks curiously. “Can we actually skip the line? And isn’t that a bit rude?”

 

“Not sure, actually. I always assume they get the highest person up and that person usually just asks for a little promotion and then I get whatever I asked for.” Zayn shrugs. “And I suppose it is a little rude but do you really want to wait in this line?” His eyebrow raises.

 

Liam looks back over the line. “Point taken.” They only have to wait a couple more moments before an older man comes back with the kid and says a few words to Zayn (Liam’s distracted with his camera by this point, taking photos of the London Eye in the afternoon sun, and the crowds of people lined up to go on it) before the old man is motioning for Zayn to follow him and Liam follows Zayn closely now. “I can only imagine the pictures I can get from up on that top part.” He says excitedly.

 

Zayn laughs a bit and slings his arm around Liam’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Liam flushes but allows himself to be tugged closer and he wraps his own arm around Zayn’s waist so they can be even closer and inores the fluttering in his heart. “You’ll have to send me some of those pics, yeah babe?”

 

Liam flushes at the ‘babe’ part but he nods. “Yeah I mean- I probably won’t get around to editing them until I’m back in the states but- yeah, I can send you them.” He pauses. “Hard to believe it’s almost been a month already.”

 

Zayn hums in agreement. “I am sorry I spent most of the time being an ass to you.” Liam goes to cut off his apology, not needing it, but Zayn puts up a hand to stop him. “No, I am sorry. You’re just… You’re so much more in real life. You can be funny, you’re adorable and sweet and rather innocent and- wow, sorry, this is porbably creepy isn’t? I mean you’re barely legal and I’m 22.”

 

“Three years isn’t that much.” Liam finds himself mumbling. “I mean I am turning 19 next month.”

 

Zayn looks at him. “You’re spending your birthday here?” Liam nods. “What day is it?”

 

Liam groans a bit and hides his face. “Promise not to make a big deal out of it or anything.”

 

Zayn grins. “No promises now tell me the date.”

 

“Sirs?” A voice interrupts before Liam can answer and he motions Zayn and Liam into the empty carriage for the eye. Liam brings his camera up automatically, snapping a few quick pics of the inside and of Big Ben in the background.

 

“Sooo.” Zayn drags out as the eye starts moving a few moments later. “Tell your birthday.” He grins.

 

Liam groans before an idea pops into his head. “I’ll tell you my birthday if you let me take as many pictures of you that I want while we’re in this carriage.”

 

Zayn pouts. “Fine.” He agrees and Liam brings his camera up to take a picture of Zayn pointing which has the older man breaking out into a small smile a couple moments after the flash goes off.

 

“It’s the 29th of August.” Liam says after he takes the picture. “And I will be mad if you do anything big.”

 

Zayn puts his hands up as if to say he surrenders. “Big is different to each person.” He says slyly, smirking a bit as if he’s already planning Liam’s birthday.

 

“Nothing more than a cake.” Liam adds, thinking that there’s no way Zayn could make a grand spectacle out of a cake.

 

Zayn pouts again and the carriage begins to move before he can reply and there’s a quick flash of free in his eyes. He quickly schools his face into a mask of indifference but not before Liam sees it. “Are- are you ok? You seem a little scared-” Liam starts to say before a thought hits him. “Oh my god, you’re not afraid of heights are you?”

 

“No- of course not-” Zayn lies and Liam, although he doesn’t know Zayn the best, can see straight through that lie.

 

Liam gasps. “I’m sorry- you wouldn’t be up here if it wasn’t for me-” He stutters out.

 

Zayn shakes his head as the carriage comes to a stop, higher up but not all the way up. “Liam- I’m fine, ok?” He says softly, pointedly not looking out the window. “Like- when it’s not moving, I’m fine as long as I don’t look out.”

 

Liam still frowns a bit. “I’m still sorry.” He says again, softer this time.

 

Zayn shakes his head again and takes a step towards Liam so that they’re standing toe to toe. “You make me feel braver, for some reason.” He says quietly.

 

Liam’s cheeks flush a bright red and he ducks his head, unable to look Zayn in the eye. “It’s- I mean-”

 

“I’m sorry for being a dick to you.” Zayn says, gently using a finger under Liam’s chin to make the other boy look up at him. “You’re rather quiet amazing and I can’t believe I’m only just talking to you now. I mean- really talking.”

 

Liam nods and the next few words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. “Do you ever, like, meet someone and have everything sorta… fall into place? Like you know them from another time and every thing’s just sort of, repositioning itself when you meet them?”

 

Zayn bites his lip and looks into Liam’s eyes, unable to stop himself. Liam can see, from this close up, his eyes are a soft golden colour, brown and amber flecks making them seem brighter and darker all at once. “Yeah…” He says quietly. The carriage moves all of a sudden and, unprepared for the movement, Zayn reaches forward and grabs onto Liam’s arms tightly.

 

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and holds him back just as tightly. “I got you.” He says quietly, smiling a bit. They stay like that until the carriage stops again, this time at the top of the London Eye and Zayn takes a step back from Liam, looking down as he blushes.

 

“It’s uh… really nice up here.” Zayn says, glancing out at the London skyline, more of a silhouette in the afternoon sun.

 

Liam nods and brings his camera up to take a couple photos. “Hey um… Zayn- would you mind sorta- I don’t wanna make you scared but like- it’d be sick to get a silhouette picture of you, y’know with the London skyline in the background?”

 

“You want me to stand by the edge?” Zayn asks, clarifying and Liam can hear the fear in his voice.

 

“Y’know what- no- it’s-” Liam shakes his head. “Babe, you don’t have to.”

 

Zayn takes a deep breath. “Just take the damn picture quickly.” He mumbles, going to stand near the edge of the carriage. “Any day now Liam.”

 

Liam swears and quickly fumbles for his camera. “Sorry-” He stutters, bringing the camera up to so he can take a couple pictures, moving around the carriage a bit so he cant get the best ones. “Almost done-” He mumbles a couple moments later but the carriage starts to move and Zayn all but jumps back, quickly stumbling over to Liam.

 

“Sorry.” He shakes his head. “Got too freaked out.” He mumbles, holding onto Liam.

 

Liam shakes his own head, not caring. “Shh, no, Zayn, it’s fine.” He says softly. “You were amazing.” He says honestly. “More brave than I could ever be.”

 

Zayn flushes and looks into Liam’s eyes again. “That… That feeling you said before, about knowing someone from a different life?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I-I feel like that with you.” He says softly. “It’s- it’s weird, isn’t it?”

 

Liam shakes his head again, vehemently. “No, no!” He all but shouts. “Zayn, I- I feel it too.” He knows that it’s only been a few weeks, hell, only a day since they actually started talking to one another but Liam can’t deny how quickly the butterflies filled his stomach, how warm and nice Liam feels around the older man and he can’t deny how much he likes all those feelings. “It’s- it’s weird but- I like it.”

 

Zayn smiles and leans up, lips brushing Liam’s. “Could I… kiss you?” He whispers, lips brushing Liam’s whenever they move.

 

Liam snorts a bit. “You don’t even have to ask.”


End file.
